Tu retrato
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Desde la ultima vez que se vieron, Bianca ha conservado el retrato del entrenador que conoció en Altomare, ¿Llegara el día en que se vuelvan e ver frente a frente, sin necesidad de mirar siempre su retrato? [Drabble Mareshipping] [Escrito en 2016] (Fic con Bianca, no con Latias)


Hola a todos los lectores, estoy aquí para entregarles este pequeño drabble, que tenia ya hecho, hace 2 años, pero finalmente será publicado, para que puedan conocerlo, así que comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak

OJO: La Bianca del fic, es la mismísima Bianca, no Latias, para que quede claro a quien estoy usando.

"Tu retrato"

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Altomare, en la región de Johto, una ciudad muy linda y con una pinta artística maravillosa.

En una de las calles de Altomare, vemos a una joven muy linda, cabello castaño, con una boina blanca encima de su cabeza, cargando consigo misma algo enrollado entre sus manos, su nombre es Bianca.

En otro lado de la ciudad, la misma chica estaba sentada en un columpio, mientras desenrollaba el objeto, el contenido era un papel con el dibujo de una persona, alguien que para ella, era muy especial, desde aquel día que ayudo a su ciudad y al dúo eon, los pokémon Latias y Latios.

Ella miraba muy sonriente y nostálgica aquel retrato de el, después de que se fue de la ciudad, se dedico a dibujar ese mismo, para recordarlo siempre.

– Como quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, frente a frente, sin necesidad de ver esto, tu mismo en persona – Dijo Bianca, algo que quería, era volver a verlo en persona.

– Pues ya no esperes mas, Bianca – Dijo una voz detrás de ella, haciendo que saltara de la sorpresa del columpio, se trataba de la misma del papel, un chico de cabellos negro azabache, y una gorra puesta en su cabeza.

– ¿Ash? ¿qué estas haciendo aquí en Altomare? – Pregunto Bianca, aun sorprendida por eso.

– Vine a visitar este lugar, pero también quería verte de nuevo – Dijo Ash, algo que la castaña no esperaba, es que viniera también a verla otra vez – La verdad, es que te extrañaba – Confeso Ash, estas palabras hicieron que Bianca se le viera un notorio sonrojo y su corazón palpitara a un ritmo algo rápido.

– Sabes Ash, yo también te extrañe, pensé que me habías olvidado, paso mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos – Dijo Bianca.

– ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?, más que nada en el momento que nos despedimos, o no sé si eras tú – Dijo Ash. Bianca había recordado eso, mientras su sonrojo aumentaba. Ash, después de ese momento, se había confundido quien lo beso en su mejilla hace años, si ella o Latias disfrazada de Bianca, realmente era Bianca, pero no se puso su boina por algún motivo, y tampoco le hablo o algo así, ¿por qué sería?

– Yo jamás te olvide, siempre veía tu retrato para recordar lo que pasamos en el pasado, pero tampoco te había olvidado en mi mente – Dijo Bianca.

– Entonces, ¿Hiciste otro dibujo de mi para no olvidarme? – Dijo Ash, mientras ella asintió aun algo sonrojada – Bueno, quiero preguntarte, ¿Quisieras pasear conmigo por la ciudad? – Pregunto el chico, ella al escuchar tal pregunta, interpreto en su mente que la estaba invitando a una cita, pero no era así, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

– Si, me encantaría – Contesto Bianca, aceptando la propuesta de Ash, dándole una sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño sonrojo – Aprovechando para poder decirte algo importante para mi – Dijo la castaña, aunque dejando algo confundido al azabache.

– ¿Y que quieres decirme? – Dijo Ash, curioso por saber eso.

– No te lo diré ahora, mejor vámonos, ya te lo diré cuando sea el momento – Dijo Bianca, mientras agarraba la mano de Ash y empezaron a irse a su salida. El chico solo se limito a acompañar a su acompañante, aunque tenia curiosidad por eso, sabe que en algún minuto lo dirá, la chica estaba muy feliz, reencontrándose con el chico, aquel que ella veía siempre, en su retrato.

Fin.

Bien, no pienso decirles la historia de este fic, y porque no salió hasta ahora, pues es muy extensa, solo diré que paso muy desapercibida en un foro para una actividad, listo.

También, si, como dije al inicio, es la propia Bianca quien protagoniza el escrito, porque no me llama para nada la atención usar a Latias, pero si se trata de usar a una de los dos para cualquier fic que haga o quiera leer, sin duda me quedo con Bianca, y la verdad no sé por qué la mayoría del tiempo en la mayoría de fanarts y fanfics que vi respecto a esta pareja, lo hacen más con Latias y no con Bianca, me es muy confuso y no veo como una relación entre un pokémon transformado de humano y otro humano puede funcionar. Y no puedo decir más, así que por último, creo que esperaban alguna actualización de algunos de mis fics, y si, reconozco que este ha sido mi año más flojo respecto a actividad, pero por ocupaciones más importantes con la escuela, y pasar mis ratos libres en otras cosas, pero veré si encuentro una solución para concentrarme enteramente en escribir capítulos cuando tenga la oportunidad, y no tener el archivo sin poner ni una sola palabra.

Como sea, espero les haya gustado este pequeño drabble, que tiene un total de palabras dentro del relato de 563 palabras, para que no duden de que es un drabble. No se vayan sin dejar sus reviews, yo me despido, y nos leemos hasta otra.


End file.
